Douglas Biggins
Douglas Biggins is a Seelie Troll Wilder affiliated with House Liam in the Kingdom of Willows and a member of Florist Primaeval. Overview Douglas has always lived up to his name. Since birth, he was larger than all the others. He learned the lessen of restraint at an early age when he seriously injured another child while fighting over a toy. The shock of what he had done triggered his Chrysalis, and his kith was clear to all. Though renowned for his kind, careful nature, Douglas knows that a monster lives within him, just waiting for a chance to escape. Adventure in the service of nobles gave him an opportunity to release the darker impulses, thereby protecting himself and others. His desire to help others is genuine, though. Some brave danger and risk because they seek fame, and Douglas does not begrudge them their moment in the spotlight. He has chosen a different path, however. Injustice, wrongs committed against the weak by those who are bigger and stronger, compels the quiet giant to take action, applying force if necessary. Many a bully, human, Unseelie, or chimera, has been shown the error of their ways. Unfortunately, the violent life of an itinerant saint only made the dark aspect of his personality stronger. This point was driven home on the fateful night that he decided to encourage a band of Unseelie to seek more peaceful hobbies than mugging tourists. Shouldering his mighty hammer, he went after them. Though violence was not his goal, he was prepared for it. The motley of childlings and wilders was abusive and chose to ignore his polite suggestion. Once the inevitable melee had ended, Douglas realized with horror that all had been chimerically crippled, and many had been slain. The monster in his heart reveled, but he consciously recoiled and decided at that moment to seek a more stable way of life. When he heard that a local noble was accepting retainers, Douglas humbly applied. To his surprise, he was the first accepted, and he moved his home at once to Florist Primaeval. What he saw there almost broke his giant heart. Though the difficulties of faerie-human love are known to all Kithain, observing the daily reality is another matter. He accepted Lady Una's command to aid her mortal husband in his work, and to see that no harm came to him. The simple work of gardening calmed his darker impulses, and he proved an adept student. He grew to admire Arthur Laurence, and came to consider him a friend. This made Arthur's slow but steady decline all the more painful for the troll to witness, and he did whatever he could to help him, at least making certain he ate and rested. He began to assume more and more of the burden of operating the business aspects of Arthur's work, and found that he liked it. The morning he found Arthur's body, hung by the circle of oaks, he was not overly surprised. That he could not aid his friend is the greatest tragedy of his life. With in the past few months, he has begun to dream of Arthur and of the unfinished hedge maze. Though Lady Una has prohibited any from entering the area, Douglas has begun to sneak in late at night and laying plans to finish it. He interpreted the dreams to suggest that this final act of loyalty to Arthur would stand as a lasting tribute to his late friend. He is willing to suffer whatever rebuke Lady Una wishes when his disobedience comes to light. Image Even in his mortal seeming, Douglas is an imposing figure. He stands a large, stocky 6'5" tall, and has not an ounce of fat on his huge frame. His thick black hair is kept short and his face is perpetually clean-shaven. Kindly, ice-blue eyes soften the otherwise stern countenance of this giant of a man. In fae mien, he is even more titanic: seven feet of blue-grey muscle, pale white horns curling into his hair, and a wide, prominent jaw that exposes sharp, ivory canines when he smiles. Even in this seeming, his eyes are usually kind. When they are not, wise Kithain give him wide berth. Personal Others perceive Douglas as a kind, gentle man, but he knows himself to be otherwise. The dark half of his being revels in pain, power, and fear; he constantly guards against its release. He moves and speaks slowly, taking the time to consider the results of anything he says or does. He honors Lady Una and her slightest wish, save one, he obeys without hesitation; she has earned both his trust and respect over the years. He distrusts Garrett, more for the pain he may cause Una than for any fault of his own. Twyla is the younger sister he never had, and in all things he treats her tenderly. Even her pranks at his expense earn nothing harsher than a soft chuckle. With all his heart, he truly wishes he was as others see him. Perhaps in time it will be so. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 85-86. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Nobles of Unknown House (CTD)